


Dzień 1: Najgorsze smuteczki

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rejection, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Bucky co noc ma złe sny. Ma nadzieję, że Steve pomoże mu się z nimi uporać...Krótka forma napisana w ramach tygodnia tematycznego poświęconego Steve'owi i Bucky'emu z MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2





	Dzień 1: Najgorsze smuteczki

Sny Bucky'ego rzadko kiedy miały fabułę, a jeśli już, to najczęściej była ona kompletnie bezsensowna, jakby przebiegał przez pokoje w upiornym domu w lunaparku. Przeważnie jednak jego sny były po prostu strachem. Tkwił w nich samotny wśród ciemności i wiedział, że nadchodzi zagrożenie- nie wiedział jednak skąd i jakie. Kiedy już udało mu się wyswobodzić budził się nagle we własnej sypialni z bijącym szybko sercem a nieraz i krzykiem na ustach. Kilkakrotnie każdej nocy. Nie pomogło słuchanie muzyki, nie pomogły znajome sprzęty ani zapachy, nie pomogło nawet przemęczenie się tak, by zapaść w sen bez snów. Każdej nocy Bucky budził się przerażony i zlany potem.  
Tej nocy też tak było.

Kiedy rano wyszedł z sypialni Steve już nie spał, najwidoczniej od jakiegoś czasu. Siedział w fotelu z zamyśloną miną, pewnie szykował się do porannej przebieżki ale nie chciał wychodzić z domu nie witając się z nim. Obok niego stał nawet plecak gotów do zabrania. Bucky uśmiechnął się na tę myśl dziękując Bogu za Steve'a i jego cierpliwość, opiekuńczość, dobroć. Zbliżył się by pocałować go w czubek głowy i zacząć dzień od tego wspaniałego uczucia zapachu i dotyku jego włosów.  
Ale Steve się odsunął.  
Bucky przymknął oczy by nie rozpaść się na kawałki. Na początku, kiedy się tu wprowadził, nie mógł uwierzyć, że Steve się _nie_ odsunie, nie odwróci się od niego ze wstrętem. Ale Steve nigdy tego nie robił z uśmiechem przytulając i całując go tysiące razy każdego dnia. Mówiąc mu miłe rzeczy. Uspokajająco obejmując go w środku nocy.  
Ale teraz Steve się odsunął. I nie patrzył Bucky'emu w oczy  
\- Ja... Nie mogę tak dłużej. Myślałem, że dla przyjaciela z dawnych lat jestem gotów zrobić wszystko i może i mógłbym, ale- tu Steve podniósł jednak wzrok i w jego oczach Bucky zobaczył to, czego bał się najbardziej. Niechęć i zniecierpliwienie. Rozczarowanie- ale ty nie jesteś Bucky'm jakiego znałem. Nie wiem kim jesteś.Ale nie zamierzam robić tego dłużej  
A po tych słowach wstał, zarzucił plecak na ramię i podszedł do drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak na chwilę i patrząc na jego plecy Bucky całym sercem pragnął, żeby Steve się roześmiał i powiedział, że to tylko głupi żart. Że się pomylił. Że ćwiczył do sztuki teatralnej. Cokolwiek. Ale Steve nawet się nie odwrócił mówiąc chłodno  
\- Znalazłem sobie inne mieszkanie więc możesz zostać w tym. Mam nadzieję, że się jakoś ogarniesz.  
I wyszedł zostawiając Bucky'ego wciąż stojącego za oparciem fotela.  
Absolutnie samego w nagle głuchym mieszkaniu.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za zaczęcie na smutno! Obiecuję, że jutro będzie pogodniej! :)


End file.
